Codename: Mazuki
by Akurei-ryu
Summary: A company that resorts on Tyranny tries to Obliterates of its own Operatives, only to find that two samurais come and intervene. Now with the help of not only Avanlanche but all of Cloud's gang.


For those of you who are reading this I know I have not updated in over 3 years or something like that. But my brother and I decided to write this story. I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

On the outskirts of Midgar the Shinra army is spread across the battle field some alive while some are dead. Cloud carries Zack to an area overlooking the battle field. A fiery long haired samurai with dragon green eyes and two deadly sharp swords at his side; takes care of the rest of the army. His name is Kyle. Cloud tries to care for Zack but is unable to because of the mako poisoning. Kyle comes up behind Cloud to study Zack's body, only to be disappointed.

"You shouldn't have gotten involved in this, samurai boy." Cissnei says very cocky.

"This involves me as much as it involves you." Kyle says in a very calm voice.

Cissnei runs up to Kyle and grabs the top of his kimono and gets up in his grill giving him the evil eye.

"Besides, killing soldier operatives is not my top priority." Cissnei says bluntly.

"You made it my top priority when you decided to kill Zack, your lucky he's still alive!" Kyle shot back.

Then Kyle then slaps Cissnei's hand away and straightens his kimono.

"Why fight a loosing battle?" Cissnei asks concerned.

Looking into Cissnei's eyes Kyle then signs.

"Because, there are those out there who could be taken advantage of."

Cissnei shrugs her shoulders, when her walkie goes off; she picks it up and talks into to it. Signing she turns around waving her hand goodbye 'till next time samurai' and walks off into the distance.

Kyle comes back over to Zack's body to check on his present condition. Kyle kneels down and whispers into Zack's ear.

"'_Stay in there, someone back home still needs you_.'"

"…_**Aeris…**_" Zack moans.

Kyle not realizes that Zack in not only bullet ridden but is bleeding profusely. Kyle reaches out and lays his hands upon Zack and administers some healing but not a lot. Zack's body has finally stopped bleeding but some of the bullet holes still remain. Zack sits up and tries to recognize his surroundings; Cloud and Kyle pick up Zack and rests his arms upon their shoulders to even the weight. To which they begin their long journey back to the city of Midgar to search for Aeris.

***

Upon reaching Sector 5 slums they enter the church to find Aeris tending to her garden, she looks up to admire her handy work. Noticing the door open she looks over to see 2 strangers and her love being carried by them. She immediately runs over and cups Zack's bloodied face, looking into his eyes with not only worry but fear too.

Kyle looks at her and calmly explains their story:

"Upon returning from Banora, their helicopter was shot down and they have to travel back to Midgar on foot. Little did they know Shinra was hot on their tail, to which the army catches up to them and tries to slaughter them. I on the other hand was traveling to Midgar for some business of my own, I see Zack trying desperately to fight back the army but to no avail and so I lend my helping hand."

Aeris looks at Kyle with not only astonishment but also curiosity. Cloud motions to a pew close to the garden; after putting him down, Aeris looks him over with a curious eye. She walks over to a column in which she keeps her medical supply and materia. Aeris almost had to take a double take when she looked at his body for some of the bullet holes are healed and the bleeding has stopped near almost completely. From inside the chest she takes out a small vile and pour s it slowly down Zack's throat.

"The only thing left for him to do now is to rest and regain his strength back." Aeris says.

Aeris comes over to Kyle and holds his hands looking into his eyes looking a bit saddened.

"Where are you and Cloud going?"

Kyle points to himself and then Cloud.

"Spiky butt and I are going to sector 7 in the morning."

Aeris gets a bit more concerned.

"Where will you two be staying in the mean time?"

Kyle crosses his arms and looks up at the ceiling for an answer, but at last comes up with nothing and signs.

"Honestly, I haven't gotten that far."

* * *

**I'll update ASAP**


End file.
